I am Shego
by captainkodak1
Summary: Here comes Shego with a few things to say.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by The Disney Company.

I just wanted to thank all of you for your comments, reviews, and suggestions. I believe with the characters I had thought of and other suggestions that there are 17 characters to do including this one. Ron and Kim are included in that number. I hope to have all of these done before the movie to be shown in April.

* * *

I am Shego.

Greetings one and all. My name is Shego, I am Dr. Drakken's partner. He is the brains of the outfit, I am the muscle. Well, maybe he is not all the brains, I mean some of his inventions are sort of dumb. Come to think of it, most of them are sort of dumb and have failed for one reason or another. In fact all of them have failed. One thing you have to say about him. He never gives up; he keeps coming back for more. Dr. Drakken can be a little dense once in awhile. How do you say, a few cards short of a full deck or the light bulb is not always on up there. I know I lose my temper with him once in awhile but he is always nice to me, even when he bosses me around. I have a good time insulting him, I think he knows that I am kidding, most of the time that is.

Dr. Drakken and I would have a much better time if it were not for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Those two are the biggest pain in neck you could ever imagine, although sometimes I lower that opinion. Kim is the main fighter of the two; she and I always go at it, while Ron does the distraction and destruction. Ron was a stumblebum at first, but he has gotten better over the years. Also, Ron is sort of the anchor of the group. Ron doesn't let a lot get to him, he is very easy going. I love to tease Kimmie, she is so teaseable. Yes, the little princess has a temper to match her red hair. I so enjoy getting her to lose her cool. Kim is good there is no doubt about that, I mean I have to use a lot of ice pads and Tylenol after a fight with her.

Ron is an interesting partner for Kim. Like I said, he was a stumblebum at first, but somehow he has gotten better over time. Time, hmm for some reason, when I think of Ron and time in the same sentence I believe I should be real mad at him. But for some reason I can't think of why. Oh, well, he is so different from Kim. He can be quite effective when he gets into the missions now. Those two are as different as night and day. How they have remained friends for so long is amazing. It must be that they complement each other and where one stops the other begins.

Things really got crazy around here awhile back when Kim and I were controlled by some modulator thingee. Wow, did that little chip cause trouble. Now this is the second time that Kim and I have been controlled by some microchip. The first time Drakken had a hand in it. That man, when I finished with him that first time all I had to do was look at him right to turn him into a whimpering bowl of jelly. Well, this second time I didn't know that the chip was on me. I just felt funny. I mean I do sort of like Drakken. He is sort of a neat guy in a mad scientist kind of way. But, when I had that chip on me I went head over heals for him; cooing and fawning all over him. Poor guy just about freaked out. Well, I take some comfort that Kimmie made a fool of herself with Ron in the same way. Kim's chip broke before mine ran out. Somehow that dope Drakken got the modulator control stuck on angry and I just about beat the living daylights out of him before I was able to get control of myself. Kim beat up Ron pretty good too.

But, I will have to admit. Kim and I have something in common. We both have a guy in our lives that in many ways that we care very deeply about. I know that Kim cares for Ron very, very much. The only two times that I have ever known Kim to cry was over Ron. Both times Kim thought that Ron was either hurt bad, or dead. She has a hard time dealing with her feeling toward Ron. I think because of what happened with the moodulator that she is finally facing what she really feels about Ron. I know that Ron cares very deeply for Kim. He may be scared or hurt sometimes but if Kim is in trouble, he is right there. One time when Drakken had shot Kim with a spray that caused her to disappear piece by piece if she blushed. Ron went to South America to get the antidote for her, and what did she do, she went on a date with some dude she was crushing on. That took a lot of nerve on her part. I mean here is a guy, her best friend risking his life for her and what does she do; rip his heart out by going out with another guy. I have to admit, I gained a lot of respect for Ron that night. I think Kim realized later what Ron had done for her. This same guy that Kim went on the date with got Kim into trouble later when she actually lied, so she could go to a party where this dude was. Kim Possible lie, wow, who would have thought little miss perfect would lie. But she did and a lot of people nearly got hurt because of it. I will have to watch those two. I think that there is a spark growing there, and I sort of hope that those two find each other.

Drakken and I, well we will have to see. I realized after the moodulator trouble that he is a pretty cool guy. Maybe if I didn't lose my temper so quick that things might grow between us. Like I said before, he is nice to me and he does take care of me. He isn't that bad looking. I would mind ruling the world at his side or just ruling whatever lair we are in at the time. As long as we are together, hey, maybe something will develop.


End file.
